


Потеря

by MiceLoveCat



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: А он всё смотрел в остекленевшие светлые глаза, словно надеясь на то, что прямо сейчас возлюбленная оживёт и с привычной теплотой и нежностью произнесёт его имя...





	Потеря

Он ещё не научился контролировать себя и поэтому в полнолуние всегда оставался дома. Он не раз слышал от отца истории о том, как оборотни, обезумев, разрывали своих близких в клочья, даже не осознавая, что делают. Он знал, какой опасности подвергает возлюбленную, приглашая на свидание именно в _этот_ вечер. Знал, но надеялся, что с ним уж точно ничего ужасного не случится. Однако, случилось.

Эмили не успела произнести ни звука, как он с диким рёвом набросился на вампиршу. В этот момент звериный инстинкт требовал одного – крови своего врага. Не осталось ни чувств, ни привязанности – только слепая ярость и лютая ненависть к представительнице рода кровопийц.

Кажется, Эмили что-то шептала, пока он впивался зубами в её конечности. Умоляла о пощаде? Взывала к рассудку? Прощалась? Он не понимал, и лишь сильнее вгрызался в холодную плоть, добираясь до костей.

Она не плакала – вампиры не умеют плакать. Она не кричала – а какой смысл, ведь поблизости не было ни души. Она не сопротивлялась, хотя могла – в своих мечтах она уже не раз погибала от рук любимого. Так она представляла себе истинную любовь.

Он вырвал её сердце, любуясь мучительной смертью возлюбленной, наслаждаясь каждой каплей крови, обагрившей платье Эмили. Он радовался убийству, теряя остатки разума. Он одичал.

Близилась полночь, а он всё смотрел в остекленевшие светлые глаза, словно надеясь на то, что прямо сейчас возлюбленная оживёт и с привычной теплотой и нежностью произнесёт его имя.

Он ужасающе завыл, осознав, что этого больше никогда не произойдёт. И только лунный свет помог ему выбраться из кошмара, бесконечно терзающего душу. Только лунный свет подарил ему покой…


End file.
